The object of the present application is a method for the inactivation of non-lipid-coated viruses in protein-containing compositions from blood, blood plasma or similar natural sources.
EP 0 131 740 B1 describes a method for the inactivation of viruses in compositions containing labile proteins. The viruses to be inactivated contain lipids and in particular may have a lipid coat. The composition to be freed from lipid-containing viruses is derived from a natural source selected from the group consisting of whole blood, blood plasma, plasma concentrate, precipitate from any fractioning of such plasma, supernatant from any fractioning of such plasma, serum, cryoprecipitate, cell lysate, proteins induced in blood cells, product of a normal or cancer cell which is not derived from blood, and product of a gene splicing process. The method described in EP 0 131 740 B1 consists in contacting the composition containing labile protein with an effective amount of a dialkyl or trialkyl phosphate for a period of time sufficient to render the composition containing labile protein free of lipid-containing viruses without causing substantial denaturing of proteins. The method described for the inactivation of lipid-containing viruses may be combined with heat treatment at 50 to 70xc2x0 C. for at least 5 hours.
In preparations of the type mentioned above, however, it is increasingly important to inactivate those viruses as well that do not contain any lipid, in particular those which have no lipid coat (xe2x80x9cnon-lipid-coated virusesxe2x80x9d). The group of non-lipid-coated viruses, which are to be considered xe2x80x9cviruses containing no lipidxe2x80x9d in the sense of EP 0 131 740 B1, include, in particular, hepatitis A viruses, parvoviruses, such as parvovirus B 19, and polioviruses. Such viruses may be present as pathogens in blood, plasma, serum, cryoprecipitate, cell lysate and similar natural sources.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method allowing to inactivate viruses which contain no lipid coat or only a few lipids and are present in certain preparations. Such preparations may include, in particular, compositions containing labile proteins from whole blood, blood plasma, plasma concentrate, precipitate from any fraction of such plasma, supernatant from any fractioning of such plasma, serum, cryoprecipitate, cell lysate, or similar natural sources.
Surprisingly, this object is achieved by a method which inactivates viruses, in particular those which have no lipid coats, in compositions containing protein from blood, blood plasma or similar natural sources by treating said source, simultaneously or succesively, with an effective amount of dialkyl or trialkyl phosphates and optionally surfactants at an elevated temperature in the range of from 55xc2x0C. to 67xc2x0 C. for 5 to 30 hours.
The amount of dialkyl or trialkyl phosphate preferably ranges between 0.001% and 1%. For carrying out this method, the temperature is preferably adjusted at from 60xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C. The duration of the heat treatment preferably is at least 10 hours.
The protein fraction in which the viruses containing no lipids are to be inactivated is derived, in particular, from natural sources of the type mentioned above and, in particular, may have been enriched with the corresponding protein by precipitation or chromatographic methods prior to the inactivation reaction.
Enrichment of the protein fraction using chromatographic methods, as described in EP 0 367 840 A1, has proven to be particularly useful. This involves first subjecting the natural source providing the protein to anion-exchange chromatography. Chromatographic substrate materials modified with diethylaminoethylene groups have proven to be particularly useful.
Then, the natural source or the fraction enriched from the natural source is subjected to the above-described virus inactivation method by heat treatment and treatment with dialkyl or trialkyl phosphates.
It has been found advantageous to perform said treatment with dialkyl or trialkyl phosphates in the presence of surfactants. As alkyl phosphates, there may be used, in particular, the phosphates mentioned in EP 0 131 740 B1, such as dialkyl phosphates or trialkyl phosphates having alkyl groups containing from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, especially from 2 to 10 carbon atoms. In particular, trialkyl phosphates, such as tri-n-butyl phosphate, tri-t-butyl phosphate, tri-n-hexyl phosphate, tri(2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, and tri-n-decyl phosphate, may be used. Mixed trialkyl phosphates are also useful. Similarly, the correspondingly substituted dialkyl phosphates or mixtures of such dialkyl or trialkyl phosphates may also be employed.
As surfactants, there may be used, in particular, non-toxic detergents. As non-ionic detergents, which should be present in amounts of at least 0.1% by weight, the following derivatives may be mentioned: polyoxyethylene derivatives of fatty acids, partial esters of sorbitol anhydride, e.g. products known by the trade names of Tween 80, Tween 20, and Polysorbat 80, as well as oil-soluble non-ionic surfactants, in particular those known by the trade name of Triton X100 (ethoxylated alkyl phenols). Zwitterionic reagents, for instance sulfobetains, such as N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethyl-2-ammonio-1-ethanesulfonate or derivatives thereof, or non-ionic detergents, such as octyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosides, may also be used. The amount of surfactant is preferably from 0.01% to 10%.
Especially preferred are combinations of tri-n-butyl phosphate and Tween, or sodium cholate/TNBP (tri-n-butyl phosphate).
It has been found to be advantageous to perform this treatment at elevated temperatures in the presence of auxiliary agents, such as saccharose, sorbitol, or short-chain neutral amino acids. In principle, the stabilizing factors mentioned in EP 0 018 561 and/or DE 40 01 451 A1 may be used in the stated amounts. The concentration of the auxiliary substances (stabilizing factors) may be very high, for instance, the saccharose concentration is preferred to be up to 200% by weight. As short-chain amino acids, glycine, lysine and/or arginine, in particular, may be used.
Surprisingly, it has been shown that the treatment of the protein-containing compositions from blood, blood plasma or similar natural sources may be performed even without an addition of calcium ions at elevated temperatures. In EP 0 106 269, the addition of calcium ions is considered to be necessarily required. Thus, EP 0 106 269 discloses that Ca2+ stabilizes fractions of antihemophilic cryoprecipitate in the pasteurizing process described therein. This is not necessary according to the invention.
The treatment with dialkyl or trialkyl phosphates, optionally at elevated temperatures, may be followed by a chromatographic purification step. This chromatographic purification step is preferably performed on anion-exchange materials, such as DEAE modified ion-exchange resins. The pH value should be in the range of from 6 to 8.5.
The pharmacologically significant proteins thus enriched or obtained, such as factor VIII, factor IX, fibrinogen, gamma-globulin etc., contain no active viruses of the types hepatitis A, parvoviruses, such as parvovirus B 19, or polioviruses.